


Boyflux

by Error403HRD



Series: GRSM af Linked Universe One-Shots [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Wind had been slightly worried.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: GRSM af Linked Universe One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Boyflux

Wind had been slightly worried.

Really mer knew it was stupid, these were the most accepting people mer'd ever really met aside from mers family.

But mer'd been feeling inner conflict for a while and took it upon mermself to do some research.

_Genderflux: A state where someone will feel their gender in varying intensity._

_Boyflux: A state where someone will feel like a boy, but it varies in intensity as time passes._

It fit merm perfectly.

Like that little piece of the puzzle had been found and finally put into its' place.

But mer was worried.

Mer gripped the book, knuckles going white.

Mer didn't notice Warriors walking over.

"You all right?"

Jumping, Wind slammed the book shut. It echoed a little bit and mer went red.

"Um, f-fine!"

Warriors raised an eyebrow, plopping down next to merm and staring.

Wind tried to avoid looking at him, but mer could feel the stare.

Breaking, Wind opened the book and pointed at the boyflux definition.

Warriors read it over mers shoulder, realization dawning as he looked at Wind.

"Oh....you really thought we wouldn't accept you?"

Wind shrugged, shutting the book once more.

"I...don't actually know. Didn't really want to take the chance y'know."

Warriors ruffled mers hair with a large grin,

"You're our little brother, nothing will change that, now, you wanna tell them?"

Wind froze for a second, nervousness washing over merm once more, but Warriors's smile calmed breeze down and mer nodded,

"Just....one at a time please."

Warriors nodded and ushered merm off to Time.

Time looked up, seeing a nervous Wind being ushered forward by Warriors.

"What are you two boys up to?"

Fae saw Wind look askance for a moment, before opening up a book and pointing at a definition.

Leaning forward, Time read it slowly. Eye going slightly wide, before fae gave a smile,

"Good for you. Personally I'm this one right here."

_Xenogender: A gender that can not be contained by normal human understandings of gender._

Wind looked at faer, slightly puzzled, and Time gave a smile,

"I was raised a child of the woods, remember?" 

Clarity washed over Wind's features, before Warriors shepherded merm off to Legend.

Legend looked up from gems bag to see Warriors rushing Wind over to gem.

"What do you want?"

Wind hesitantly pointed out a definition in the book, a book ge vaguely recognized.

Legend gave a smirk,

"I knew that book would last. I'm this one, and good work for figuring it out."

_Genderfluid: when one fluctuates between two or more genders._

"Specifically, I fluctuate between male, female, and agender."

"That's three for four. Am i the only cis one here?"

"Probably not. Now go, I need to make sure I didn't pick up any cursed items."

Warriors begrudgingly spirited Wind away in the direction of their cook.

Wild waved from where she was organizing her inventory.

"Ah, do you need something?"

Once more Wind pointed out the definition.

Wild took a little while to read it, before she nodded, pointing to another definition on the page.

_Bigender: When someone is two genders simultaneously. Doesn't necessarily mean the two binary genders_

"In my case, I am the two binary genders. Good job on working it out, it took me crossdressing and asking Purah for advice before I figured it out."

With that, Wild went back to organizing her inventory.

Warriors huffed,

"Am i the only cis guy here?"

"Nope."

Twilight came up from behind them, Wind twirled around and Twilight smirked,

"I can tell you that we're probably the only ones though."

Warriors sighed and was dragged by Wind over to Hyrule, who was debating whether or not it was worth it to go for a walk.

"Hey Hyrule, Wind's got some news."

Hyrule turned over and Wind pointed at the boyflux definition. His eyes lit up, 

"Oh! You figured it out on your own! I'm this one!"

_Agender: Lacking a gender_

"I used he/him pronouns for a girl because I thought that's what everyone was called since everyone used he/him for me, and then Zelda sat me down after I got slapped and explained it to me."

There was a quiet giggle shared between the two.

"Alright, time for Sky."

And Wind was herded off to the drowsy teen.

Av was almost asleep.

"Sky, Wind's got news."

Sky drowsily read the definition of boyflux and nodded.

"Oh, gender, if anyone has a problem with it I'll fight them. Here's what I am."

_Graygender: To know you have a gender, but it's either indefinable, or you aren't invested in the concept of gender at all._

"Good job on figuring it out."

And Sky promptly started to doze.

One left.

Well, more like four left.

Four had split.

Red saw them approaching and waved them over, Wind knew they couldn't all see the book, so mer just spoke.

"I figured out that I'm boyflux."

Red gave a whoop and hugged mer, while Vio gently nicked the book,

"Hm, well don't we have news for you."

Wind looked at Vio, who was nodding at the others.

Having gotten permission, Vio continued,

"Green's cis male, I'm agender, Red's a demiboy, Blue's a demigirl, and Shadow's neutrois."

_Demiboy: Someone who is partially a man, but not completely._

_Demigirl: Someone who is partially a woman, but not completely_

_Neutrois: Essentially the absolute middle between Female and Male. They do not identify more with one than the other. This is different from Agender, as Agender has no gender, but Neutrois does._

Shadow gave a wave from spirs place at Vio's feet.

At dinner, Time gave a sigh.

"Since we've all come clean to Wind, does anyone have any preferred pronouns? I personally go by Fae/Faer."

Wind shrugged, "I'll tell you if I get to the point where I prefer mer/merm, it doesn't happen too often."

Legend grinned, "Keep an eye on these rope bracelets here, if there isn't one, I go by he/him, if there is one and it's blue, I'll go by ge/gem, and if it's red I'll go by she/her." Wild gave a shrug,

"If you notice I'm dressing more femininely, just use she/her."

Hyrule shook his head, "At this point I've gotten too used to he/him to respond to anything else."

Four gave a nod, having joined together so they'd consume less food.

"If you ever meet Shadow, spiri uses the spiri/spir pronouns. Blue likes she/her or oce/ocea, Red and Green like he/him, but Red also likes fi/fier, and Vio likes cer/cel. They/them works when we're all grouped together."

Sky shrugged, "Preferably Av/Avi"

Time clapped, a smile on faes face,

"Alright then, eat."

**Author's Note:**

> I only really meant for Legend and Wild to be enby, but then the ideas kept coming.
> 
> So....yeah.
> 
> Here's a list of pronouns for them:  
> Time: Fae/faer/faers  
> Twilight: He/him/his  
> Wind: He/him/his, mer/merm/mers  
> Wild: He/him/his, she/her/hers  
> Warriors: He/him/his  
> Legend: He/him/his, ge/gem/gems, she/her/hers  
> Hyrule: He/him/his  
> Sky: Av/avi/avis  
> Vio: Cer/cel/celes  
> Red: He/him/his, fi/fier/fiers  
> Blue: She/her/hers, oce/ocea/oceas  
> Green: He/him/his  
> Shadow: Spiri/spir/spirs
> 
> I chose them based on several factors, but from now on I'll be using these pronouns in _some_ stories.
> 
> It's a little hard to write with all of them, so I will need to give myself a break every once in a while by using the more common he/she/they pronouns so the instinct for using neopronouns sticks.
> 
> And neopronouns do exist for a reason, so no complaining about their use.


End file.
